Allen and the Bubblegum
by Escachick357
Summary: Hi, it's me again. I wrote this not too long ago, and my best friend thought it was funny. Allen discovers the horrible horrible horrible wonders of bubblegum. Has Allen bashing. RR if you want, but be nice


Allen and the Bubblegum  
  
By: Escachick357  
  
Hi, I'm humor writer Escachick. You might remember me in other humor fanfics such as _Inu-yasha and the Mountain Dew_ and _Ohgami and his First Encounter with Death_ . Sorry, I'm watching the Simpsons as I write this. This is something that I wrote during school. I hope ya like it. And I do not support Allen, so this will have Allen bashing in it. Oh, and I know what happened in the ending to Escaflowne...but Hitomi didn't go back in this story.

- - - - - - - - -   
  
It was a hot summer day in the rebuilt city of Fanelia. Hitomi decided to stay in Fanelia with her boyfriend, Van, and her friend, Merle the cat- girl. The birds were chirping, children in Fanelia were in the streets playing and giggling joyfully, and Allen was coming over to visit.  
  
Hitomi was inside her bedroom with Merle. Hitomi was trying on a dress that Van got for her while Merle was digging through Hitomi's backpack, looking at the items from the Mystic Moon until she found something she liked. "Hitomi? What are these?" Merle asked, holding up 4 small wrapped boxes.  
  
Hitomi looked at Merle and said, "It's called Bubblegum. You take a square, unwrap it, put it in your mouth, and chew it. You can even make bubbles with it. The more bubblegum you have, the bigger the bubbles become. Spit it out when the flavors gone." Merle stared at the four packages, unwrapped them, put them in her mouth, and began making bubbles. At that time, Hitomi was putting on a diamond necklace that Van gave her, when a knock came to the door. Thinking it was her beloved Van, Hitomi happily called, "Come in." The door opened and Allen walked in. The smile from Hitomi's face went away as she said disappointedly, "Oh, it's you."  
  
Allen walked in and stood in between Hitomi and Merle. Allen turned to Hitomi and asked, "Hitomi, would you like to go on a walk through Fanelia with me?" Hitomi looked behind Allen and saw Merle, chewing the bubblegum and making a huge-ass bubble. The bubble popped. Merle spit a huge, pink blob in her hand, rolled it into a big bubblegum ball, and rolled it around the hair near the top of Allen's blonde hair. "Uh...Not today, Allen." Hitomi answered. The knight nodded then left.  
  
Allen stood in his room and began brushing his long, blonde hair when the hairbrush suddenly got stuck. Allen tried pushing the brush down his hair, but it wouldn't move. No matter how hard Allen tried, the hairbrush just wouldn't go down. So he called one of the castle's servants.  
  
The servant came in and immediately saw the problem. "Can you fix it?" Allen asked. The servant looked at him and said, "I can. But if I do, I don't want you to get mad." "I promise. Just fix it!" Allen cried. Allen turned around so that he wasn't facing the servant. The servant picked up a pair of scissors and quietly started cutting.  
  
20 minutes later, the servant put the scissors down and said, "Done." "Excellent! It feels better already. Thank you." Allen said, while getting up. Allen walked to a room where Van, Hitomi, and Merle were talking. "Hey everyone. How are you doing?" Allen said to them. The group stopped talking, looked at Allen, and started laughing...  
  
10 minutes later, Van was laughing and pointing at Allen while Hitomi and Merle were rolling on the floor, laughing hysterically. "What?" Allen asked. No one answered him. Just then, Celena ran in to talk to Allen.  
  
"Allen, Millerna wanted me to give you thi-Oh my God! What the hell did you do to your hair?!?" Celena cried. "What do you mean?" Allen asked cluelessly. Celena picked up a medium sized mirror handed it to her big brother, and joined Hitomi and Merle, who were still rolling on the floor, laughing hysterically. Allen looked into the mirror to see his hair...but he had none. Allen screamed like a school girl while Hitomi, Merle, and Celena continued rolling on the floor, laughing hysterically like Van was.  
  
Then Allen fainted. Everyone stopped laughing and sat in their own chairs. Their conversation continued.

- - - - - - - - -  
  
So how did ya like it? R/R if you want but be nice.


End file.
